beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Farmer
"Frances Elena Farmer (September 19, 1913 – August 1, 1970) was an American actress and television host. She is perhaps better known for sensationalized accounts of her life, especially her involuntary commitment to a mental hospital."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frances_Farmer Neurology "In 1942, publicity of Farmer's reportedly erratic behavior began to surface, and after several arrests and committals to psychiatric institutions, Farmer was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. At the request of her family, particularly her mother, she was relocated from Los Angeles to an institution in her home state of Washington, where she was a patient until 1950." Alleged Lobotomy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frances_Farmer#Lobotomy_claims "In 1978, Seattle film reviewer William Arnold published Shadowland, which for the first time alleged that Farmer had been the subject of a transorbital lobotomy. Scenes of Farmer being subjected to this lobotomy procedure were part of the 1982 film Frances,30 which had initially been planned as an adaptation of Shadowland, though its producers ultimately reneged on their agreement with Arnold.20During a court case against Brooksfilms (the film's producers), Arnold revealed that the lobotomy episode and much of his biography about Farmer was "fictionalized".20 Years later, on a DVDcommentary track of the Frances movie, director Graeme Clifford stated, "We didn't want to nickel and dime people to death with facts."31" |PopSugar:/2017/Mindhunter: The Tragic Story Behind That Frances Farmer Reference> "Farmer appeared in over a dozen feature films between 1936 and 1942. But in 1943, she was diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic and was eventually committed to Western State Hospital in Washington state for five years. During her time there, Farmer alleged that she underwent many abuses, including sexual assault, which were chronicled in William Arnold's 1978 book, Shadowland. The book also claimed that Farmer underwent a lobotomy." "Farmer's family and ex-husbands all denied that she received a lobotomy, and the hospital's records did not show that she underwent the procedure — though Edmund Kemper would not have known any of this because it all came to light after the events of Mindhunter, which is set in 1977." Astrology Farmer was born on September 19, 1913 at 4:45 AM in Seattle Heights (Washington), USA. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Virgo sun (H1), Taurus moon (H9) and Virgo-rising. Within her Pluto in Cancer generation (H10), Farmer was born during the Chinese Year of the Ox (Water) and with her lunar North Node in Pisces (H7). As a Virgo sun born during the Chinese Year of the Ox, Farmer is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Sea Star': "Proud, sensitive, and hard working, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Sea Star are at the same time both very reflective of the past and focused on the future. They are strong willed, perceptive, and extremely intelligent individuals who often spend a lot of time alone with their thoughts. Sea Stars expect more out of themselves than most signs, perhaps even too much. Nobody likes to make mistakes, but Sea Stars are particularly sensitive to feeling or looking foolish. Since they are very highly analytical they always try to have a logical solution to every situation, but human nature rarely conforms to logic and reason. This can be frustrating and make members of this sign feel as if they don’t have a place in the world or people who truly understand them."" Mars in Cancer (H10), Venus in Leo (H12), Mercury in Virgo (H1), Lilith in Aries (H7/H8), Ceres in Sagittarius (H3), Chiron in Pisces (H7). Major Aspects Mars conjunct Pluto, NN opposite Sun, Moon trine Jupiter, Asc trine Moon, Mars quincunx Uranus, Asc opposite Chiron, Mercury sextile Neptune, Mercury conjunct Sun. References Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Actors Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity Culture Category:Sun in Virgo Category:Sun in H1 Category:Moon in Taurus Category:Moon in H9 Category:Virgo-rising Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:Pluto in H10 Category:Year of the Ox Category:Water-Ox Category:NN in Pisces Category:NN in H7 Category:Virgo-Ox Category:Virgo-Taurus Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Mars in H10 Category:Venus in Leo Category:Venus in H12 Category:Mercury in Virgo Category:Mercury in H1 Category:Lilith in Aries Category:Lilith in H7 Category:Ceres in Sagittarius Category:Ceres in H3 Category:Chiron in Pisces Category:Chiron in H7 Category:Mars-Pluto Category:NN-Sun Category:Moon-Jupiter Category:Asc-Moon Category:Mars-Uranus Category:Quincunx Category:Asc-Chiron Category:Mercury-Neptune Category:Mercury-Sun